Guarda su luz
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Cana Alberona" Del Foro GJM" Hace ocho años que Mystogan...es decir...el principe Jerall abandonó Fairy Tail para cumplir su labor en Edoras ¿Cómo pondrá esto a nuestra querida maga de la adivinación? Advertencias: Crack paring.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mahima y"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Cana Alberona" Del Foro GJM"**

 _ **#1 La fecha**_

Para empezar, ya estaba acostumbrada, entonces no sabía porque tenía que sentirse así.

Siempre ganaba las competencias de bebida y no tenía nunca ninguna consecuencia mas allá de la enorme deuda que por alguna extraña razón siempre iba a parar a su cuenta, pero tampoco le importaba mucho porque ya había encontrado la forma de hacer el concilio pagara.

—El concilio—suspiró y rodó sobre su cama con las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas.

Le temblaba el cuerpo y sentía un horrendo calor arremolinandose en la boca de su estómago. Y cuando la cabeza comenzó a punzarle el rostro de aquel joven se le vino a la mente. No el de Jerall, no el Siegrain.

El de Mystogan.

Que apesar de ser muy iguales o incluso la misma persona en distintas circunstancias para ella él siempre estuvo aparte.

—Nadie puede igualarle señor misterio—se sonrió a pesar del dolor de cabeza y la sequedad horrenda que tenía en la garganta.

Rodó una vez más y observó su calendario junto con el enorme circulo rojo que marcaba aquel día, lanzó una de sus cartas para que ese horrible recordatorio cayera al suelo.

—Entonces ya son ocho años—se sonrió así misma tratando de darse animos, sonrisa que por obvios motivos no duro mucho—No importa lo mucho que beba un día antes, siempre tengo que recordarlo.

Se puso boca abajo para cubrir su rostro con la almohada y dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras.

Y es que lo que la hacía sentirse mal no era la resaca, si no, que Mystogan se había quedado en Edoras hacia ocho años.

Continuará...

 _Hecho: Resaca._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mahima y"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Cana Alberona" Del Foro GJM"**

 _ **#2 La chica de las botellas**_

El calido sol acariciaba Magnolia.

El gremio ya estaba medio destrozado por culpa de Gray y Natsu.

A lo lejos, en el sendero, se oían los cansados pasos dados por las sandalias de la morena.

Tenía los ojos rojos, una parte por la resaca, otra por la salinidad, no pregunten de que. Sudaba mucho por el sol y aunque ya se había mojado la cara varias veces la sensación de bochorno no desaparecía.

Murmuró una cuantas blasfemias al entrar al gremio. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y el escandalo montado por ese par de imbéciles no ayudaba mucho. Ahora recordaba porque no quería venir hoy pero el problema era que si no iba los demás sospecharían que algo iba mal y entonces irían a buscarla y entonces habalrían con ella y entonces sabrían que era por un chico y Cana juró que nunca nadie la vería triste por un chico.

Se arrastró hacia la barra como pudó y se dejó caer en el banco, apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos y suspiró.

—Buenas Tardes—saludó Mira.

—Sí, cómo sea.

—¡Un barril de alcohol a la orden!—mencionó la albina sonriente.

—No Mira-san, hoy no quiero alcohol, solo sirveme un vaso de agua...

Eso basto para que todos se girarán a verla, con esa frase había detenido el escandalo dejandolos estupefactos a todos. Cana, la chica de las botellas no quería alcohol y en su lugar quería...Agua ¡¿Qué acaso era el fin del mundo?!

Continuará...

 _Rated: K(plus)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mahima y"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Cana Alberona" Del Foro GJM"**

 _ **#3 El hada que se fue**_

El grito que dió el gremio entero al unísono despues de la petición de Cana probablemente fue escuchado del otro lado del mundo.

Ella tronó la lengua como si los demás fueran un fastidio y de hecho con la resaca, lo eran.

—¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto?—replicó—es solo agua.

—Es que Cana...—comentó Mira—Tú eres la chica de las botellas ¡Nadie te gana en competencias de bebida! ¡Y tu detestas los líquidos sin alcohol!

—¡Es solo un maldito vaso de agua! ¡Tengo una resaca de porquería y lo único que quiero es refrescarme la garganta! ¡Ahora! ¡Bola de escandalosos, dejen de mirarme como si fuera el fin del mundo y vuelvan a sus asusntos! ¡O los haré llorar!—amenazó de forma peligrosa.

El gremio no comprendía la situación ¿Dónde estaba Cana? ¿La chica alegre, tomadora y fiestera de siempre?

—¿A dónde van las hadas?—el viejo Makarov habló desde la parte alta del gremio—No sabemos, por eso, cuando una de las nuestras se van prometemos guardar su luz, para que mañana siempre encuentren el camino de regreso a casa. Mucho de ustedes no lo recordaran, pero hoy hace ocho años uno de nuestros queridos compañeros dejo el gremio para cumplir con su misión en la vida y esa persona era muy importante para Cana ¿O me equivoco?—volteó a ver a la chica, que tenía una mirada triste y perdida.

—Algo así—admitió apenada.

—¡Ohh! Osea que te gustaba—se emocionó Mira.

—¡No es eso! Era solo admiración, Mystogan siempre fue tan fuerte y noble y se preocupaba por nosotros. Siempre lo admire pero nunca pude decirselo.

—¡Entonces hablamos de Mystogan!—se emocionó Lucy.

Y fue así como la hackeka de Cana empeoró cuando todas sus compañeras la rodearon para hacerle un sin fín se preguntas absurdas.

—¡Cana!—la llamó Makarov de nuevo, ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¡Promete que guardaras su luz! ¡Para que siempre pueda volver!

—¡De acuerdo!—y por primera vez en el día, nuestra querida maga sonrió.

Continuará...

 _Genero: Family_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mahima y"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Cana Alberona" Del Foro GJM"**

 _ **#4 Sonrisa**_

Ahora el gremio estaba vacio, después de hacer sentir la morena mejor esta decidió aliviar su resaca con más alcohol volviendo a quedar criticamente ebria de nuevo, recostada sobre una de las mesas del gremio con una botella casi vacia en la mano.

—Voy a guardar tu luz, señor misterio, para que siempre puedas volver a mi..—comenzó a reirse ante lo absurdas que le parecían sus palabras.

Lo cierto es que en algun momento su risa se volvió en llanto.

—Una vez me dijiste que no llorará, fue hace mucho tiempo cuando tenía 13 y un tipo me rechazó, sin que nadie supiera secaste mis lágrimas y dijiste que no me pusiera triste por eso, que sonriera. Y esa vez sonreí pero ahora no puedo.

Comenzó a mojar la madera de la mesa y sus gemidos llenaban poco a poco el lugar.

—Solo quiero saber si estás bien, si no te has enfermado o algo...Príncipe Jerall

Y es que aunque intentaba ser feliz ese día no podía. Siempre ese día, estaba condenada a estar depresiva hasta la mañana siguiente.

Aun así, intentó quedarse dormida, para calmarse un poco.

...Mientras tanto en Edoras...

—Así que ya son ocho años Fairy Tail—el príncipe benevolentemente se acomodó y suspiró con pesadez, pidió una taza de té a su mayordomo—Cana, solo espero que no hayas vuelto a llorar por un chico y que sonrías, como lo hiciste esa vez.

Lo que él tampoco sabía es que Cana en estos momentos si estaba llorando por un chico y de hecho...era él.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Emoción: Depresión._

 **Nota final: Entregando otro mes de apreciación casi a la fecha limite pero que se le va a hacer.**

 **Bueno, esta vez es de Cana Alberona, mi segunda chica favorita de Fairy Tail.**

 **Perdón si les incomoda el crack per es que esta pareja es mi OTP carck además de que pregunte y no iba en contre de las reglas y me emocione. Pues eso y que les haya gustado.**


End file.
